


Me beije no banco de trás do seu Rover

by debikvothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debikvothe/pseuds/debikvothe
Summary: Jongin e Sehun são melhores amigos há algum tempo. Ambos se gostam (quase) secretamente, já que Jongin tem a mania de, sempre que está extremamente bêbado, sair se confessando para Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Me beije no banco de trás do seu Rover

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMEIRAMENTE, quero agradecer às adms deste projeto belíssimo que é o EXOLIPSE. Foi uma maneira muito criativa e divertida de unir o fandom, e eu fiquei mais do que feliz por poder fazer minha contribuição como autora.
> 
> Meu plot é o #163  
> Estou aqui cruzando os dedos para que a pessoa anônima que doou o plot goste da fanfic. Ela foi inspirada, por indicação da pessoa que doou, na música chamada "Wish You Were Sober" do Conan Gray
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem da historia.

  
Ele estava usando calça jeans rasgada no joelho. Era a calça que Sehun mais gostava que ele usasse — um pouco disso porque ela tinha história, já que os dois compraram juntos dois anos atrás, quando se formaram no ensino médio e conseguiram empregos temporários no shopping da cidade. Ele tinha se apaixonado pelo jeans, a calça delineando perfeitamente as coxas grossas e as pernas esbeltas de quem dançou  _ ballet _ por anos. Sehun emprestou algum dinheiro, porque era um jeans de marca e custava mais do que o amigo tinha no bolso para pagar. Sehun nunca pediu o dinheiro de volta. Ele às vezes brincava e dizia que vê-lo naquele maldito jeans já pagava a conta.

Todos achavam que ele era mais velho. Kim Jongin havia acabado de entrar na universidade, mas ele agia como um adulto de verdade. Ele parecia o tipo veterano, o tipo experiente, o tipo que topava tudo. Todos gostavam de Jongin, e ele se adaptava à situação como se tivesse nascido para a interação social. Ele estava lá, virando uma cerveja barata que alguém daquela festa idiota ofereceu, e ele conseguia fazer com que parecesse um uísque caro.

Sehun manteve-se um pouco afastado. Alguma coisa em Jongin costumava ofuscá-lo. E era sempre difícil de lidar com o “Bêbado Jongin”. Ele era pegajoso e sempre falava coisas estranhas — coisas que faziam o estômago de Sehun afundar; coisas que eles nunca falavam de novo quando estavam sóbrios.

Era só uma festa como todas as outras. Sehun nunca entendeu o apelo, mas ele já nem se importava mais em falar sobre isso — Jongin costumava rir, falar que ele era um velho na pele de um garoto de dezenove anos saudável, que não sabia aproveitar as oportunidades da vida. O pensamento fez com que ele sorrisse um pouco amargo e fosse buscar mais uma cerveja na cozinha, que era o cômodo mais silencioso de todos àquela altura. A sala de estar estava fervilhando de pessoas fazendo todas as coisas mais inimagináveis.

“Por que você continua se enfiando nessas festas de merda se parece que tá indo pra um velório?” Foi Chanyeol quem perguntou. Ele estava lá, encostado na bancada da cozinha, bebendo silenciosamente uma cerveja. Os dois dividiam algumas aulas na faculdade, e ele também era um calouro. “Com todo respeito, é claro.”

“Cerveja de graça?” Sehun falou, tentativamente. Chanyeol riu e enfiou a mão enorme na geladeira para puxar uma cerveja, a oferecendo de imediato. Era uma marca muito melhor do que a que Jongin estava bebendo, graças aos céus. Cerveja ruim costumava dar uma ressaca danada. “E de que outra maneira eu iria ter uma chance de conversar com você?”

“Não tô querendo quebrar seu coração nem nada, mas eu tenho namorada.” Como se o anel de prata em seu dedo anelar não fosse grande e grosso o suficiente. “Escuta, eu já entendi que festa não é exatamente a sua praia, mas eu e uns caras às vezes cantamos em uns barzinhos aqui. Você manda bem no rap, e eu também, e a gente tá precisando de alguém pra cantar também. Eles pagam um bom dinheiro, dependendo do dia.”

Sehun abriu a cerveja e olhou pensativamente para Chanyeol. Eles não faziam nada relacionado a música na faculdade — Sehun estava se formando em Contabilidade e Chanyeol estava fazendo Administração. 

“Espera, como você sabe que eu faço rap?”

“Cê tá falando sério?” Chanyeol mexeu as sobrancelhas e estalou a língua, tomando um gole de cerveja que fez o relógio caro em seu pulso cintilar. “Eu achei a sua página no SoundCloud faz uns meses. Você compartilhou o link no Facebook.”

“Mas eu compartilhei esse link em, sei lá, uns dois anos atrás?” Sehun resmungou. “Eu pensei que ninguém entrasse mais nessa merda.”

“Você se surpreenderia. Acontece que você é bom e nós estamos interessados.”

“Quando você fala ‘nós’ quer dizer…?” 

“Eu e o MQ. Nós começamos um pequeno estúdio, fazemos algumas músicas, conseguimos alguns contatos… Enfim, é legal e nós conseguimos nos divertir na maioria das vezes, e ainda descolamos alguns trocados.”

Sehun queria dizer que Chanyeol não precisava descolar alguns trocados, porque ele era rico. Os pais dele eram donos de uma linha de supermercados que fazia relativo sucesso na cidade — ele dirigia a porra de um carro que custava o preço de uma casa. Sehun sempre ficava um pouco desorientado quando pessoas ricas eram legais com ele, talvez por preconceito. Uma pessoa rica e bonita no mínimo deveria ser muito antipática. Era a seleção natural das coisas, para balancear a justiça divina.

“Podemos tentar, não é como se eu tivesse coisas melhores pra fazer ultimamente.”

Chanyeol sorriu de um jeito presunçoso quando ergueu o polegar em um  _ joinha _ , um dos olhos contraindo um pouco depois de mais um gole de cerveja.

“É assim que se fala, garoto. Com a sua animação nós com certeza vamos longe.”

Chanyeol estava sendo irônico, mas ele conseguia falar de um jeito que não soava arrogante. Sehun revirou os olhos e terminou a cerveja, sem saber como se sentir com a perspectiva de fazer parte de uma… coisa. Sehun sempre gostou de mexer com música. Ele fazia uma coisa aqui, outra coisa ali, às vezes publicava no SoundCloud ou no YouTube. Ele era um pouco anônimo, nunca teve visualizações o suficiente, raramente recebia algum comentário. Por que Chanyeol perderia tempo com isso?

Mas era algo legal para passar o tempo, mesmo que parecesse tão despretensioso. Se Sehun pudesse cantar em algum lugar, mostrar o trabalho dele por aí, toparia sem pensar muito.

“Qualquer coisa eu te mando uma mensagem. Podemos ir pro estúdio, talvez?”

“Claro.”

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, visivelmente satisfeito, e uma garota veterana entrou na cozinha em busca de uma cerveja. Ela tinha uma pele morena linda, olhos escuros e cabelos presos no alto, deixando um belo pedaço do pescoço exposto. Ela sorriu para os dois depois de abrir a cerveja e voltar para onde estava acontecendo a festa.

“Por que você não tá por aí paquerando meninas?” Chanyeol pareceu genuinamente curioso. A garrafa de cerveja agora já estava vazia, mas ele não fez menção de pegar outra. “É uma festa, se você não percebeu. Você não precisa não gostar sempre.”

“Não é intencional.” Sehun apoiou a cerveja no balcão da cozinha e observou a maneira como a condensação manteve a garrafa molhada. “Eu não gosto de festas.”

“Por que você tá aqui, afinal?”

Sehun não queria ficar batendo papo furado com um cara que não conhecia direito — eles compartilharam poucas aulas e às vezes ficavam próximos em algumas festas da universidade — porém, ele era literalmente a coisa mais interessante por perto. 

“Você não tá muito diferente.” Sehun apontou. “Também tá aí igual um perdedor.”

“Eu não posso exatamente sair por aí xavecando alguma garota bonita, né?” Ele mostrou a aliança, autoexplicativo. “E você tá tentando mudar de assunto.”

“Meu melhor amigo.” Sehun resmungou. E isso acabou lembrando-o do porquê estava lá, em primeiro lugar. O corpo se encheu de um sentimento esquisito com a menção de Jongin. “Ele gosta desse tipo de coisa.”

“Ah! Então por que você não tá com ele?”

“Não sei. Nós não somos a porra de um casal pra ficar grudados o tempo todo.”

Chanyeol assoviou, mas o sorriso dele foi gentil. Ele finalmente se moveu para pegar alguma coisa embaixo do balcão da cozinha, e foi então que mostrou uma garrafa ainda lacrada de  _ Jack Daniels _ . 

“Acho que você precisa de alguma coisa mais forte.” O sorriso dele aumentou. “O que você diz?”

Sehun não era bobo para dizer o contrário.

*

Jongin estava bêbado.

Era sempre assim que ele terminava as festas, então Sehun deveria realmente se surpreender? O irônico era que o amigo nem gostava de bebida alcoólica — ele apenas bebia pela sensação que causava. E Sehun às vezes gostava também — era bom se sentir longe, um pouco fora de controle, um pouco flutuante. Chanyeol era um cara legal, e ele fez Sehun rir muito, e a festa quase foi suportável por algum tempo.

Mas agora Jongin estava por perto, se aproximando com aquele jeans rasgado no joelho e um copo na mão, sorrindo para Sehun como se nunca houvesse visto o melhor amigo antes.

“Você sumiu.” Essa foi a primeira coisa que Jongin disse. Ele quase murmurou. Estava tão tarde que haviam parado de tocar música em algum momento, mas ainda havia muito barulho das outras pessoas ao redor deles. “Você estava com alguém?”

“Chanyeol.” Sehun disse. “Park Chanyeol, nós dividimos algumas aulas.”

Jongin parou por algum tempo, como se estivesse tentando dar um rosto ao nome. Depois de alguns segundos, balançou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos na direção de Sehun, examinando-o atentamente como fazia às vezes. Uma coisa sobre Jongin era que ele tinha um jeito muito intenso de olhar, como se pudesse analisar a alma de alguém ou alguma merda assim. Sempre causava um frio na barriga.

“Você tá bonito hoje.” Jongin finalmente disse, quase um ronronar. Ele passou a ponta do dedo pela linha proeminente do queixo de Sehun. “Aposto que todo mundo aqui tentou colocar as mãos em você.”

“Ninguém tentou colocar as mãos em mim.” Sehun murmurou de volta, mas ele teria percebido se alguém estivesse tentando chamar sua atenção? “Você tá bêbado.”

“Sim.”

Jongin era o único bêbado que assumia que estava bêbado, e mesmo na névoa confusa de cerveja e Jack Daniels, Sehun conseguiu sorrir com carinho. Porque se ele estava naquela maldita festa, preso entre aqueles malditos jovens barulhentos, era porque gostava muito de Jongin — o suficiente para não conseguir dizer não. Mesmo que não fizesse o menor sentido que ele chamasse Sehun para aquelas festas, não quando eles não se divertiam juntos.

“Vamos embora.” Sehun disse por fim.

Jongin balançou negativamente a cabeça e os lábios dele estavam separados, úmidos e tentadores. Sehun sentiu um puxão na boca do estômago quando ele sorriu de um jeito diferente, muito inocente e muito sensual — era o tipo de sorriso que sempre fazia a mente de Sehun fritar em vontades iguais de puxá-lo para mais perto e fugir.

“Não.” Ele disse. Colocou uma mão no peito de Sehun e fechou os dedos no tecido da camisa, puxando-o tentadoramente para mais perto. “Você nem dançou comigo hoje.”

_ Intencionalmente _ , Sehun pensou em dizer. Foi intencional a maneira como fugiu de Jongin durante a noite inteira, porque lidar com o melhor amigo bêbado era o tipo de tortura que Sehun não se sentia disposto a lidar. Mas ele não sabia dizer não, e se permitiu ser arrastado para o aglomerado de pessoas que ainda estavam amontoadas na sala.

“Não tem mais música.” Sehun disse reflexivamente, tentando alguma saída pela tangente, mas o sorriso de Jongin apenas aumentou ainda mais quando ele mexeu o corpo de um lado para o outro, no ritmo de uma música que não existia. “A festa já acabou.”

“Não acabou pra mim.” Jongin respondeu, e ele não fez qualquer menção de parar de se mexer. Ele passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jongin, e os dois eram quase da mesma altura. O hálito dele tinha cheiro de cerveja quando voltou a falar. “Dança comigo e nós vamos embora, eu prometo.”

Sehun não achou que tinha escapatória, então ele tocou os quadris estreitos de Jongin e enrolou o dedo no passante do jeans; ele realmente gostava de como aquela calça abraçava a forma perfeita do amigo, de como grudava nas coxas de um jeito perfeito e tentador. Sentiu vontade de perguntar se Jongin beijou alguém naquela noite, porque ele sentia certa satisfação na dor que isso causava — de alguma maneira, era um jeito de mantê-lo afastado do amigo.

“Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você.” Jongin disse de repente, enquanto eles estavam só se mexendo preguiçosamente um contra o outro. Ele apoiou a testa no ombro de Sehun e respirou o cheiro da roupa dele, como se estivesse tentando absorver o cheiro da pele que estava por baixo. “Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você.”

“Eu sei.” Havia um bolo na garganta de Sehun quando ele respondeu, prendendo o quadril de Jongin com mais força. “Eu sinto o mesmo.”

“Eu sei.” Jongin grudou o peito no dele. Ele estava preguiçoso, maleável, cheirando a suor; e perfume; e cerveja. “Eu só quero… quero que você saiba que eu te amo, eu te amo tanto. Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim.” Jongin moveu a cabeça o suficiente para roçar os lábios carnudos no pescoço de Sehun, que precisou lutar contra o arrepio que subiu pela espinha. “Você é perfeito, tão perfeito… O melhor cara de todos.”

Sehun assentiu com a cabeça, e Jongin moveu os lábios ainda mais, do pescoço até a bochecha, onde plantou um beijo molhado e demorado. 

“Você tá bêbado. Jamais diria essas coisas se não estivesse.”

Jongin sorriu, mas o sorriso não era nada além de carinhoso. Eles se olharam por algum tempo, o amigo examinando-o como fazia com frequência; como se pudesse sugá-lo até a alma só com os olhos. 

“Tudo o que eu falo é verdade.” Ele disse em um pequeno sussurro, e voltou a enterrar o rosto no ombro de Sehun, esfregando a bochecha contra a camiseta dele. “Quero dormir.”

Sehun suspirou. Lá estavam eles de novo. 

“Vem, eu vou te levar pra casa.”

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, quase um peso morto em cima dele quando os dois chamaram um 99 e se enfiaram no banco de trás. Mas pelo menos ele não vomitou no tapete de entrada quando chegaram em casa, o sol já nascendo do lado de fora.

*

Sehun não estava de ressaca na segunda-feira, mas ele sentiu que poderia adquirir uma dor de cabeça muito rápido se o professor continuasse falando naquela voz monótona de sempre, tentando ensinar sobre Ética e Valores. Ele estava vasculhando o e-mail distraidamente, procurando a mensagem que Chanyeol havia enviado em algum momento durante o fim de semana, mas não estava conseguindo achar em lugar nenhum. 

Estava quase desistindo quando viu no canto da tela o ícone de um novo e-mail na caixa de entrada do notebook.

  
  


_ de:  _ Kim Jongin <jonginkim@contabil.com>

_ para:  _ Oh Sehun  _ < _ sehunooh@contabil.com _ > _

_ assunto:  _ Um tiro?

Me fale alguma coisa legal antes que eu acabe dormindo nesta aula maldita.

KJ.

  
  


Sehun olhou por cima do ombro, na direção de onde Jongin estava com o rosto parcialmente escondido pelo computador. Normalmente os dois sentavam próximos, mas o amigo chegou atrasado na aula e uma garota japonesa simpática ocupou o lugar dele ao lado de Sehun, e agora os dois estavam em lados opostos da sala de aula.

  
  


_ de:  _ Oh Sehun  _ < _ sehunooh@contabil.com _ > _

_ para:  _ Kim Jongin <jonginkim@contabil.com>

_ Assunto: Re:  _ Um tiro?

Você age como se a minha vida fosse muito interessante, e eu realmente estou tentando prestar atenção na aula. Mas, se você quer alguma novidade, Chanyeol me convidou para fazer algumas apresentações com ele e um amigo. De alguma forma muito maluca ele encontrou meu SoundCloud e ouviu os raps que eu fiz.

OS.

  
  


Sehun não virou a cabeça para ver a reação de Jongin com a notícia. Os dois não haviam se falado durante o fim de semana inteiro, provavelmente por causa da ressaca, e ele ainda não sabia exatamente como estava se sentindo com a chance que estava aparecendo. Com certeza era uma mudança de rotina, algo novo, um hobby que merecia ser apreciado da maneira certa.

_ de:  _ Kim Jongin <jonginkim@contabil.com>

_ para:  _ Oh Sehun  _ < _ sehunooh@contabil.com _ > _

_ Assunto: Re:  _ Um tiro?

E você vem me dizer isso só agora? Eu estou indignado! Quem passou anos ouvindo tudo o que você fez? Quem sempre te deu uma opinião?

Espero que esteja muito ciente do erro que cometeu. 

Quero ser o primeiro a receber o convite para ouvir vocês ao vivo. 

Com muito orgulho, KJ.

  
  


Sehun sorriu antes que conseguisse controlar o canto dos lábios, e havia aquela coisa enchendo o peito por saber que Jongin estava feliz com aquela simbólica conquista.

Estava prestes a responder o e-mail, quando o professor chamou a atenção da turma; então deixou para conversar apenas ao término da aula, quando todos estavam saindo e Jongin correu até a mesa dele com os livros e o notebook enfiados na bolsa, os cabelos bagunçados e uma marca de pasta de dente na camiseta preta — ele com certeza acordou atrasado, mas não era exatamente uma surpresa.

“Nossa amizade tá com os dias contados.” Foi a primeira coisa que Jongin falou depois de acertar um tapa na nuca de Sehun. “Desde quando você sabe disso?”

“Sexta.” Sehun deu de ombros, empurrou uma caneta no bolso do jeans e pendurou a alça da mochila nas costas. “Na festa.”

“Sexta!” O amigo exclamou, estreitando visivelmente os olhos. “Hoje fazem 3 dias. Você é o pior amigo de todos os tempos, espero que saiba disso.”

“Você tava bêbado.” Esse era basicamente todo o problema do Jongin nas festas. “Honestamente, se eu falasse alguma coisa, você se lembraria?”

Jongin abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Sehun saiu da cala com o amigo a tiracolo, que ainda parecia muito indignado pelo aparente descaso, balbuciando algumas coisas entrecortadas que soavam como ‘indignado’ e ‘pior amigo do mundo’.

“Mas sábado e domingo…”

“Eu deveria ter te enviado uma mensagem enquanto tava com a cabeça enterrada na privada vomitando.”

“Bem, sim.” Jongin exclamou. “Eu já fiz isso mais de uma vez. Por isso eu sou um bom amigo: você sabe todas as coisas que importam. E sempre é o primeiro a saber.”

“Mas você é o primeiro a saber.” Eles pararam na fila para pegar café na máquina que ficava no fim do corredor. “Eu não contei pra mais ninguém.”

A expressão de Jongin suavizou o suficiente para que o canto dos lábios se erguesse em um pequeno sorriso. Se os dois estivessem bêbados, o amigo provavelmente estaria nos braços dele agora — ele adorava tocar, estar perto, grudar os peitos e sussurrar no ouvido. Mas Jongin sóbrio era muito consciente sobre toques. Ele tocava apenas quando era estritamente necessário, e não era adepto a carinhos sem propósito. Ele poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes os dois se abraçaram quando não estavam bêbados — normalmente em aniversários e no Natal.

“Você sabe que eu tô muito orgulhoso, né?” O sorriso dele agora era óbvio. O estômago de Sehun afundou, e era como se asinhas de mil borboletas estivessem se esfregando nas tripas dele. Era um sentimento quase nojento. “Você pode pagar meu café como um pedido de desculpa.”

Sehun revirou os olhos, mas pagou o café — ele não sabia como dizer não.

*

MQ e Loey — como Chanyeol se chamava artisticamente — eram pessoas legais. Surpreendentemente legais, ele diria. Loey se ofereceu para buscá-lo de carro em casa, e também se ofereceu para deixá-lo em casa, e eles conseguiram entrar na rotina um do outro de um jeito muito fácil porque era fácil se acostumar e se adaptar em ambientes tão confortáveis. 

Os dois ouviram alguns raps que Sehun tinha guardado, mudaram algumas coisas, deram ideias e sugestões e foram abertos para que a decisão final partisse de Sehun. Era bom sentir que fazia parte de alguma coisa, e os ensaios e encontros dos três começaram a se tornar umas das coisas que Sehun mais gostava de fazer no tempo livre. Ele ainda tinha muitos trabalhos da faculdade, muitas aulas em horários malucos, e ainda precisava arranjar um tempo para ir à academia, mas conseguiu encaixar algumas horas para ficar no estúdio do MQ e do Loey pelo menos 3 vezes por semana.

A primeira apresentação deles aconteceu dois meses depois, mas parecia ter passado uma semana desde o encontro naquela cozinha enquanto conversavam e bebiam Jack Daniels. Loey chegou no estúdio um dia, disse que Sehun estava pronto, eles ensaiaram as músicas e era isso. Eles iriam se apresentar.

Claro que Jongin foi o primeiro a saber.

*

Ele estava usando calça jeans rasgada no joelho. 

De tudo, isso foi o que mais acalmou Sehun — chegar ao local onde iria acontecer a festa e encontrar Kim Jongin, parado contra uma parede, usando aquela calça jeans rasgada com um copo na mão, encarando Sehun com uma confiança que era quase absurda. Como se o fato de Jongin estar lá, com aquele jeans e aqueles olhos intensos, fosse a única coisa que ele precisasse para se virar em direção à MQ e Loey com determinação.

“É isso, vamos lá.”

MQ disse alguma coisa, mas Sehun estava meio nervoso e captando tudo pela metade, mas talvez não fosse tão importante já que ele sorriu e apertou o ombro de Sehun no que parecia um gesto tranquilizador.

O lugar era diferente do que Sehun teria imaginado, já que não tinha palco. Todos os instrumentos estavam encostados em uma parede de vidro que dava vista para Seoul à noite, pequenas lojas comerciais ao redor fechadas e escuras. O lugar era o único que estava com o letreiro néon aceso na rua, e o único onde as pessoas estavam entrando muito bem vestidas. Havia um bar no outro extremo, sofás espalhados pelas paredes, e de resto era apenas chão limpo onde os frequentadores poderiam dançar.

Sehun descobriu que Loey e MQ faziam um relativo sucesso nas redes sociais, e que o canal NNQ Estúdio no YouTube recentemente estava batendo 500 mil inscritos, então era normal que muitas pessoas parecessem conhecê-los. Sehun foi apresentado como o novo membro da equipe, o que fez com que se sentisse ainda mais parte daquilo que os dois haviam construído. 

“Queria que a gente tivesse descoberto você antes.” MQ disse alguns dias atrás, quando eles estavam jantando depois de um dia inteiro debruçados em computadores, mexendo em um mixtape. “Porque é bom ter um rosto bonito pra atrair pessoas.”

“O rosto bonito é o meu!” Loey respondeu na mesma hora, quase se engasgando com uma coxa de frango. “Imbecil.”

Eles riram, MQ deu um tapa na nuca de Chanyeol, os dois se chutaram embaixo da mesa e Sehun percebeu que estava muito feliz por fazer parte daquilo. E que também queria que os dois houvessem descoberto ele antes.

Agora, porém, era como se tudo estivesse se tornando real. 

Eles começariam cantando What a Life, uma música que MQ e Loey compuseram juntos. O estômago de Sehun estava afundando quando eles se ajeitaram entre os equipamentos, e os olhos dele imediatamente procuraram por Jongin no meio de todas as pessoas que estavam se aproximando.

Jongin também estava mais perto; ele estava usando uma roupa que deixou Sehun fervendo por baixo da pele, uma camisa de tecido macio fechada até o pescoço, com uma enorme abertura na parte de trás que deixava um pedaço obsceno de pele exposta. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando, e o sorriso era nada além de confiante, e ele acenou com a cabeça para Sehun de um jeito quase imperceptível.

Ele poderia fazer isso. De alguma maneira, estava se sentindo quase invencível sob o olhar de Kim Jongin.

*

“Isso foi… uau.” Jongin foi uma das últimas pessoas a alcançá-lo, mas ele estava propositalmente ficando na parte de trás, esperando que Sehun atravessasse por todos que estavam lá para tapinhas nas costas e exclamações do quanto a apresentação havia sido incrível. Sehun não esperava se sentir tão… alto. Tão grande. A adrenalina de cantar, de estar no palco, ainda era maior do que qualquer coisa que experimentou em muito tempo, e ele ainda conseguia sentir correndo pelas veias, zumbindo no ouvido, quando se aproximou do melhor amigo. “Sério, eu sei que você é bom pra caralho, mas… uau!”

Sehun ficou vermelho, mas o estômago se remexeu de um jeito engraçado, nós se desembaraçando no peito quando percebeu que Jongin estava mesmo impressionado. Ele era muito honesto com o que sentia, e a admiração nos olhos dele fez estragos em sua determinação.

“Você gostou?”

“Se eu gostei?” Jongin exclamou, olhos admirados. “Cara.” Ele disse, abrindo os braços meio sem motivo. Em seguida, ele riu, ainda segurando um copo de bebida na mão, e se jogou nos braços de Sehun. “Cara.” Ele repetiu, ainda em choque. “Foi, tipo... uau! Eu nem consigo encontrar um adjetivo bom o suficiente.”

Sehun assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Havia momentos — momentos de fraqueza — onde não era forte o suficiente para resistir. Permitiu-se enterrar o rosto no pescoço de Jongin, sentindo o cheiro fresco da pele, tentando não se entregar tanto a sensação que começou a inundar a boca do estômago.

“Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim.” Sehun murmurou, tenso. Ele sempre sentia como se pudesse falar muito além do que deveria quando abria a boca ao redor de Jongin. “Você sabe, né?”

Uma emoção brilhou nos olhos de Jongin. Ele estava bebendo, e os olhos dele estavam um pouco nublados, e Sehun estava tão consciente de tudo sobre o amigo que notou a maneira como o pomo de adão se moveu sensualmente na pele bronzeada do pescoço quando ele engoliu em seco.

“Eu sei.” Jongin respondeu. Ele estava anormalmente sério quando falou. “Eu sei, Sehun.”

Foi muito mais difícil do que o normal se separar dele, mas havia tantas pessoas querendo dizer algo para Sehun, parabenizá-lo e conversar, que ele acabou sendo afogado no mar de pessoas daquela boate.

*

Começou a chover depois das duas horas da manhã. Não o suficiente para assustar o público, mas o suficiente para que o cabelo de Sehun estivesse molhado quando ele acompanhou MQ para os fundos da boate — o novo colega de equipe estava começando a sentir os efeitos de abstinência por passar muito tempo sem fumar. Ele ofereceu um cigarro para Sehun, que recusou.

“Desde quando você é apaixonado por ele?”

Sehun sentiu o batimento cardíaco aumentar na mesma hora, mas tentou manter a expressão o mais neutra possível. Ele chutou uma pedrinha no chão e se aconchegou contra uma parede de pedra, ao lado de uma lata de lixo. Estava começando a chover mais forte.

“Você é do tipo observador.” Sehun respondeu o mais evasivo possível. Nem confirmar ou negar. Ele se achava um péssimo mentiroso.

“Não é preciso muito, na verdade. Você sempre tem a mesma expressão, quando tá feliz ou quando tá triste, mas seu rosto faz uma coisa esquisita e engraçada quando olha pra ele.”

Sehun pensou sobre isso, só um pouco, e sentiu um calor conhecido subindo pelo pescoço quando começou a corar.

“Se você quer minha opinião, acho que ele também quer.” MQ balançou os ombros, despreocupado. Foi naquele momento que Sehun viu que ele tinha um anel grosso de compromisso no dedo, mas ele nunca falou de nenhuma namorada. “Talvez se você tentasse...”

“Ele só tá bêbado.” Sehun murmurou, apagando a centelha de esperança que às vezes se agarrava nas entranhas. “Ele não age assim quando tá sóbrio.”

MQ soprou fumaça. Estava começando a esfriar, e Sehun puxou a jaqueta mais para cima, se protegendo de uma rajada forte de vento. MQ abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa quando a porta dos fundos abriu abruptamente e Jongin apareceu, o rosto corado e os cabelos grudados nas têmporas. Ele estava sorrindo.

“Sehun!” Ele exclamou e abriu os braços. “Você vai ficar doente assim.”

“Tudo bem, tô tomando um ar com o MQ.”

Somente naquele momento Jongin virou o corpo e percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, e ele corou um pouco nas bochechas — era mais pelo fato de estar bêbado e menos pelo fato de ter sido mal-educado.

“Você quer?” MQ perguntou, oferecendo a caixa de cigarros já aberta. Jongin hesitou por alguns segundos antes de pegar um e levar o filtro aos lábios. “Você tem isqueiro?”

Jongin não fumava muito. Só às vezes, quando estava em festas. Ele também não costumava beber com frequência e sempre fazia uma careta para o álcool, como se o gosto ficasse bom apenas quando milagrosamente estavam em algum lugar com néon e gelo seco. Jongin aceitou o isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro, e Sehun tentou não pensar nele de alguma maneira indevida quando deu o primeiro trago e se encolheu em si mesmo, como se apenas naquele momento percebesse como estava frio.

“Preciso mijar.” MQ disse abruptamente depois de um segundo de silêncio. Ele apagou a ponta do cigarro na parede de tijolos e abriu a porta. “Terminem o cigarro, vejo vocês lá dentro.”

Jongin e Sehun ficaram sozinhos. Estava escuro. Jongin chutou uma pedrinha no chão e tragou mais uma vez, quase distraidamente, antes de esticar a mão com a qual não estava segurando o cigarro e envolver a ponta dos dedos na jaqueta de Sehun, puxando-o para mais perto.

“Me esquenta.”

Sehun balançou um pouco a cabeça — mais para si mesmo do que para Jongin. Porém, antes que sequer pudesse pensar coerentemente sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, envolveu o corpo magro e quente do melhor amigo nos braços. Jongin suspirou feliz, o braço livre mergulhando no quadril de Sehun por debaixo da jaqueta, e era bom. Tão, tão bom. Era exatamente aquele o grande problema.

“Posso?” Jongin perguntou, cigarro próximo aos lábios.

Sehun sabia que deveria pedir que Jongin formulasse melhor a pergunta, mas não era como se ele precisasse. Os dois sabiam que Jongin poderia fazer qualquer coisa, então pouco importava qual era o objetivo final. Sehun apenas balançou a cabeça.

Havia um brilho nos olhos de Jongin. Eles estavam muito próximos, o suficiente para que um pudesse sentir o cheiro do outro. Perfume, álcool, cigarro e algo que era apenas deles. Jongin tragou mais uma vez, profundamente, e aproximou os rostos.

Sehun sabia o que fazer, então separou os lábios e manteve os olhos bem abertos. O amigo deixou que a fumaça escapasse lentamente, diretamente nos lábios de Sehun, as bocas não se tocando por milímetros. Todo o corpo estava tenso de expectativa e foi automático envolver Jongin mais firme, puxando o corpo quente ainda mais perto.

“Por que você tá aqui fora? “ Jongin quis saber. O hálito dele cheirava a cigarro.

“Precisava de ar.”

“Por que um homem tão lindo quanto você nunca se diverte?” De qualquer outra pessoa, poderia ter soado frívolo. Mas não de Jongin, que parecia genuinamente interessado na resposta, os olhos vagando pelo rosto de Sehun como se fosse encontrar uma explicação na curva de sua sobrancelha ou na mandíbula um pouco torta.

“Eu me divirto.”

O sorriso de Jongin disse que ele não acreditava.

“Você é mal-humorado.” O outro garoto soltou o ar e saiu com fumaça que não era do cigarro, e sim do frio. “Ranzinza.”

“Então por que você tá perdendo tempo aqui comigo?”

“O quê?” Jongin exclamou. “Ficar com você não é perder tempo, seu imbecil.”

“Você quem falou que eu sou mal-humorado.” Sehun respondeu, sobrancelha franzida. “Suas palavras.”

“Eu gosto.” Dessa vez o sorriso de Jongin foi honesto. Ele sempre ficava muito maleável e pegajoso quando estava bêbado, e ele gostava de ser tocado. “Eu gosto de como você é mal-humorado com todo mundo, menos comigo.”

O coração de Sehun bateu mais rápido. Ele desviou os olhos de Jongin, e o amigo considerou uma boa oportunidade de afundar o rosto no pescoço exposto de Sehun, roçando os lábios tão devagar que era quase um toque fantasma — mesmo assim o corpo inteiro retesou com o contato.

“Seu nariz tá gelado.” Sehun disse, como se justificasse a reação do corpo.

“Desculpa, é que você tá tão quente.” Jongin disse, o ar fazendo cócegas na pele exposta do pescoço. “Tipo, literalmente quente. Mas metaforicamente também. Todos ficaram loucos por você hoje.”

“Você sempre é exagerado.”

“Não é exagero. Você foi... uau!” Jongin se aproximou ainda mais, os corpos agora completamente grudados um no outro. Sehun não ingeriu nenhuma gota de álcool a noite inteira, sóbrio até os ossos. “Tipo, incrível. Eu queria subir no palco e te beijar.”

O estômago de Sehun caiu e ele fechou os olhos, feliz por Jongin não poder vê-lo naquele momento. Ele jamais teria dito algo similar àquela confissão se não estivesse embriagado. Ao invés de fazê-lo feliz, como deveria ter acontecido, foi o suficiente para que Sehun se afastasse depois de breves segundos de hesitação — parte dele ainda queria apenas afundar ainda mais naquele abraço e no calor abrasador do melhor amigo.

“Já tá tarde, melhor irmos embora.”

Sehun não quis olhar para Jongin tempo o suficiente para entender o que havia no olhar dele quando os dois entraram pela porta da boate.

*

No dia seguinte, Sehun precisou cobrir um turno no McDonalds porque uma funcionária grávida passou mal em cima de um Quarterão.

Era um emprego de merda. Honestamente, Sehun nem odiava tanto assim o trabalho em si — era só a questão de precisar lidar com outras pessoas e com o estresse do atendimento ao público. Mas eles pagavam sempre em dia e os colegas de trabalho eram legais o suficiente para que a coisa toda se tornasse mais agradável. E Sehun conseguia lanches grátis, o horário era flexível e era bom ter algum dinheiro para as próprias coisas enquanto estava na faculdade.

“Por que seu namorado tá aqui?”

Sehun demorou algum tempo para perceber que Sooyoung estava falando com ele, e foi exatamente no mesmo momento que ergueu a cabeça e Jongin estava parado no balcão, acenando com a mão.

“Ele não é meu namorado.” Sehun respondeu, baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela ouvisse, antes de andar em direção ao melhor amigo. “Ei, o que tá fazendo aqui?”

“Não tenho comida em casa. Pensei que você não trabalhasse hoje?”

“Era minha folga, mas precisaram de mim.”

“Legal. Será que você consegue tirar uma pausa pra comer comigo? Cara, eu tô sonhando com um Big Mac.”

Sehun torceu o lábio inferior, mas não disse nada. Era uma terça-feira à tarde e estava relativamente vazio, então o gerente apenas acenou com a cabeça e os dois se sentaram juntos numa mesa afastada alguns minutos depois.

Jongin comeu metade das batatas fritas antes de oferecer à Sehun, que balançou a cabeça. Depois de algum tempo trabalhando no McDonalds a batata frita já não tinha o mesmo apelo de antes.

“Pensei que você estivesse de ressaca.” Jongin olhou para Sehun, o canto da boca manchado.

“Não bebi ontem.”

Jongin engoliu e lambeu molho do polegar.

“Não bebeu? Nada?”

“Não.”

“Cara, você realmente precisa começar a aproveitar melhor a vida.” Jongin falou depois de algum tempo. “Tem essa festa no final de semana...”

“Não sei, Jongin. Acho que não quero ir pra nenhuma festa.”

“Por que não? Todo mundo vai.”

“Mais um motivo pra eu não querer ir. Eu odeio aglomeração.”

“Meu Deus!” Jongin exclamou. “Você é chato.”

Sehun torceu os lábios, mas não disse nada. Jongin era bom em preencher o silêncio. Ele nunca parava de falar,  _ céus _ . Ele era tão comunicativo, o que destoava da postura sempre um pouco fria de Sehun, os dois de alguma maneira opostos que se completavam.

“Talvez você queira aparecer por lá. É na casa da Yeri e você sabe que ela gosta de você.”

Sehun balançou a cabeça. Claro que ele estava cansado de sempre acabar na punheta, e claro que ele gostava de ter um corpo quente, às vezes, de compartilhar uma cama e receber alguma atenção. Mas ele estava muito apaixonado por Jongin para conseguir aproveitar o sexo com outras pessoas — como se estivesse traindo a si mesmo ou enganando outras pessoas.

Por ora, ele estava satisfeito com aquele trabalho de merda e com uma paixão que não ia para lugar nenhum. Um dia, Sehun pensou, ele iria colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo.

Mas não hoje.

Hoje ele se permitiria apenas observar Jongin comendo um Big Mac.

*

Chanyeol e MQ tinham um canal no YouTube que se chamava NNQ. Os dois tinham dinheiro o suficiente até para contratar uma pessoa de verdade para as gravações, e foi assim que Sehun passou o próximo final de semana — andando pela praia e conversando um monte de baboseiras enquanto eram gravados. Tinha algo a ver com a gravação de um MV ou algo assim. Na maior parte da noite Sehun ficou bêbado.

Foi apenas quando chegou em casa, domingo à noite, depois de dormir dois dias na casa de Chanyeol, que Sehun se permitiu abrir o chat de mensagens no celular. Havia uma mensagem da mãe “ _ tá vivo? _ ” e umas fotos e textos de Kyungsoo sobre um seminário que precisariam apresentar na próxima semana — porra — e 14 textos de Jongin.

Quatorze.

Era basicamente besteira. Jongin mandou uma música do Frank Ocean porque  _ porra, essa é muito boa _ e mandou algumas fotos sem noção de si mesmo, deitado na cama, e a foto de uma lasanha que fez para o almoço porque ele seria  _ o próximo participante do Masterchef _ .

Uma das últimas mensagens era uma foto no espelho. Ele estava usando jeans tão justos, grudados na coxa, e os cabelos dele estavam jogados para trás, e ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito que era inocente e sacana ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse provocando-o. Embaixo da foto, ele enviou:  _ gostou do outfit? _

A última mensagem foi enviada às 04:45 da manhã.

Dizia:

_ Senti a porra da sua falta a noite inteira. E eu provavelmente tô bêbado. Não gosto de voltar pra casa sozinho. Você vem na próxima vez? _

Sehun bloqueou o celular e afundou na cama.

Ele lidaria com aquilo amanhã, quando precisasse enfrentar Jongin durante a porra de uma aula de Juros Compostos. Por enquanto, ele queria afundar numa abençoada inconsciência.

*

Acontece que na manhã seguinte, durante a aula, Jongin se sentou ao lado de Sehun com um sorriso de dentes brancos e um arquear de sobrancelha. Ele estava com a voz rouca como acontecia quando você gritava muito em algum lugar barulhento.

“Você sumiu.” Ele disse, mas nada na expressão do rosto do amigo denunciou algum descontentamento. Era apenas um comentário.

“Eu estive com o Chanyeol e o MQ. Nós passamos o fim de semana gravando um vídeo pro canal deles.”

“Ah.” Jongin abriu um caderno. O professor não havia chegado, e todos na sala estavam barulhentos apesar de ser tão cedo em uma segunda-feira. Alguém estava tomando café e o cheiro fez a boca de Sehun encher de água. “Legal. Que bom que você tá se divertindo agora.”

Nada na expressão de Jongin denunciava alguma coisa. De alguma maneira, Sehun realmente queria que pudesse ler alguma coisa no melhor amigo.

“Que bom.” Sehun concordou, e o professor entrou na sala.

Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre a última mensagem de madrugada.

*

Não foi necessário muito para que Sehun percebesse que, naquela noite, Jongin estava diferente.

Era sábado e aniversário de Chanyeol, então não havia a menor possibilidade de Sehun falar que não iria participar. Ele escolheu um lugar grande e bagunçado com um palco onde poderiam se apresentar porque ele não queria passar o aniversário não sendo o centro das atenções em todos os sentidos.

“Quando eu vou ser rico o suficiente pra fechar uma boate pro meu aniversário?” Foi a primeira pergunta que Jongin fez quando eles entraram no espaço onde aconteceria o aniversário de Chanyeol, já cheio de pessoas.

“Seus pais te deram um carro de aniversário.” Sehun lembrou. “Isso pra mim é coisa que pessoas ricas fazem.“

“Carro é uma utilidade necessária.” Jongin lembrou. “Aliás, você sabe que vai precisar ficar totalmente sóbrio hoje pra levar a gente pra casa, certo?”

Sehun deu de ombros. De qualquer maneira, era melhor mesmo que estivesse sóbrio quando estava com Jongin — era menos propenso a fazer alguma besteira assim. O álcool às vezes poderia ser um inimigo muito bem articulado.

“Mas se eu bater o carro a culpa não é minha.“

Jongin sorriu dessa vez. Ele estava menos animado do que normalmente ficaria em uma festa, mas ele disse que estava bem e Sehun não queria pressioná-lo. De qualquer maneira, não demoraria muito para que ele se perdesse na pista de dança, no meio de outras pessoas, e ele sempre ficava mais animado quando dançava — era o tipo de paixão que ele tinha desde que fazia ballet quando era pequeno.

“Oh, porra, eles contrataram um bar.” Jongin disse quando os dois se aproximaram mais. “Eu poderia beijar a boca do seu amigo.”

“Beijar a boca do Chanyeol?” A pergunta veio de trás deles, e Sehun virou o rosto a tempo de ver MQ antes de senti-lo abraçando-o pelos ombros. “Pode acreditar, você não iria querer isso.”

“E ele namora.” Sehun concluiu tardiamente, mas Jongin não ouviu porque já estava debruçado contra o balcão, sorrindo para um dos três homens que estavam preparando as bebidas elegantemente vestidos com camisa social e gravata de borboleta.

“Felizmente não uma pessoa ciumenta.” MQ respondeu com um sorriso. “Você vai cantar hoje? Chanyeol tá preparando uma apresentação e você sabe que ele ama chamar a atenção.”

Sehun balançou a cabeça, finalmente tirando os olhos de Jongin.

“Não. Quero passar despercebido.”

MQ deu de ombros, mas não disse nada. Eles pararam perto do palco e ajudaram a organizar os equipamentos para o show que aconteceria mais tarde.

“As pessoas mais próximas do aniversariante nunca se divertem.” MQ fez uma observação. Ele não estava exatamente vestido como alguém prestes a curtir uma festa, e sim como se fosse um staff ou um pai. O pensamento fez Sehun sorrir. “Nós meio que precisamos ficar ligados nos detalhes pra tudo sair perfeito.”

“Chanyeol tem sorte de ter você como amigo.” O pensamento deixou Sehun antes que ele pudesse segurar. Soou muito sentimental até para os próprios ouvidos.

“Como amigo?” MQ riu e balançou a cabeça. “Você sabe que eu e ele somos namorados, certo?”

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que Sehun percebeu que nunca viu Chanyeol com ninguém além de MQ, e ele nunca apresentou ou falou de nenhuma garota, muito menos de uma possível namorada. Na verdade, todas as vezes que citou o relacionamento nunca deu um gênero a pessoa com quem estava. Não deveria surpreendê-lo, mas surpreendeu mesmo assim.

“É exatamente essa a cara que todos fazem.” MQ sorriu.

“Você me surpreendeu, só isso.”

“Eu até teria medo de você ser homofóbico se não estivesse de quatro por aquele garoto bonitinho.” Sehun ficou um pouco indignado por MQ chamar Jongin de bonitinho — ele não merecia adjetivos no diminutivo. “Aliás, por que você não tá aproveitando a oportunidade pra grudar nele?”

“Porque nós não temos nada.” Sehun falou.

“Porque você não tomou uma atitude até agora. Vai lá, cara. Você precisa começar a parar de ser tão passivo assim antes que alguém pegue o que você quer.”

O pensamento deixou Sehun azedo, mas ele ainda assim se afastou e olhou para a pista de dança. Eles chegaram tarde e já estava lotado. Parecia impossível que Chanyeol conhecesse tantas pessoas assim, mas era normal que uma pessoa chamasse outra que chamasse outra... E Chanyeol iria adorar ter um bom público para vê-lo no palco.

Sehun estava com o celular e as chaves do carro de Jongin no bolso, o que foi lembrete o suficiente para que chegasse ao balcão e pedisse o único drink não alcoólico da extensa lista de bebidas.

Jongin não estava mais à vista.

*

Em alguns momentos como aquele, Sehun pensava em como Jongin parecia muito mais maduro do que realmente era. Eles tinham a mesma idade — dezenove anos e contando — mas, às vezes, Jongin poderia facilmente passar como alguém com 25. Ele estava conversando com uma garota alta, um copo de bebida na mão, falando com tanta confiança... Era difícil que adolescentes parecessem confiantes ao invés de arrogantes, mas ele conseguia. Como um tipo de dom. Ele era tão extrovertido.

Sehun queria ir embora. Mesmo que gostasse muito de Chanyeol, ele já não conseguia ver tanto apelo em festas como aquela porque sabia como iria terminar e queria se preservar. Às vezes, ele achava que não conseguiria resistir e temia quais poderiam ser as consequências.

Talvez, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Sehun, Jongin virou o pescoço com uma risada e olhou diretamente para o melhor amigo, que estava encostado no balcão do bar contratado, olhando diretamente para ele. Algo no jeito de olhar de Jongin mudou, o canto dos olhos suavizando, e o estômago de Sehun afundou de  _ vontade _ . Era cada vez mais difícil fingir que não havia tensão sexual escorrendo entre os dois.

Jongin disse alguma coisa para a garota e se afastou, ainda segurando o copo na mão. No meio do caminho, ele virou o conteúdo direto na boca e os olhos dele brilharam quando agarrou o pulso de Sehun sem dizer nada, levando-o para longe das caixas de som, onde o barulho não era tão alto e eles poderiam falar.

“Ei, Senhor Mau-humor.” Jongin encostou as costas totalmente na parede, os olhos brilhando. “Por que você fica encostado por aí com essa cara de quem vai matar alguém?”

Sehun tentou ficar imóvel, braços cruzados no peito como se fosse uma forma de se proteger da vontade que estava rastejando pelo estômago. Jongin estava tão bonito.

“É a única cara que eu tenho.”

“Rabugento.” A voz de Jongin estava arrastada. No local onde estavam eles não precisavam gritar para se comunicar. “Você simplesmente não usa o poder que tem. Nunca.”

“O poder que eu tenho?”

Jongin revirou os olhos como ele fazia quando achava que Sehun estava propositalmente se fazendo de idiota.

“Sim. Você poderia ter literalmente qualquer pessoa aqui e sabe disso. Você não pode fingir que não é o cara mais bonito dessa festa.”

“Se eu fosse você não falava isso perto do Chanyeol.” Sehun respondeu. Ele estava propositalmente desviando do assunto principal porque não sabia onde Jongin estava querendo chegar e àquela altura apenas o pensamento o assustava. “Ele te expulsa daqui.”

Jongin fez um barulho frustrado e apoiou a cabeça na parede, os olhos se fechando como se ele estivesse cansado demais para sustentar o olhar de Sehun. Daquela maneira, o pescoço dele ficava exposto, o pomo de adão mexendo sensualmente na pele quando ele engoliu.

“Literalmente qualquer pessoa.” Jongin repetiu.

Era uma insinuação. _ Até você?  _ Sehun pensou em perguntar. A afirmativa estava lá em algum lugar, nas entrelinhas, muito claro e não claro o suficiente. Sehun descruzou os braços e sentiu a frustração crescendo, se expandindo, querendo consumi-lo por inteiro.

Jongin nunca tocava naquele tipo de assunto quando estava sóbrio e, Deus, porra, como Sehun queria que ele estivesse sóbrio naquele momento. Ele não achava que poderia continuar resistindo por muito mais tempo.

“Sabe o que eu percebi?” Sehun perguntou de repente e Jongin abriu os olhos, encarando-o por baixo de cílios espessos. “Você nunca fica com ninguém também.”

Jongin tinha lábios grossos. Era o tipo de boca que Sehun gostava de beijar, e ele sabia que Jongin deveria beijar como fazia todas as outras coisas: com muita dedicação e muito bem. O pensamento fez com que o estômago repuxasse, a vontade aumentando.

“Talvez porque eu esteja esperando alguém em específico.” Jongin se aproximou. De perto, era possível perceber que ele colocou uma sombra suave nas pálpebras. “Talvez porque eu não queira mais ninguém.”

Sehun sentiu o momento em que a força de vontade dele esvaiu. Foi quando Jongin passou a língua no lábio inferior, devagar, os olhos em cima de Sehun. Foi quando ele ergueu uma das mãos e agarrou a parte de trás do cabelo de Sehun, puxando-o para mais perto, grudando os corpos. Estava tocando Watermelon Sugar do Harry Styles, e as pessoas estavam cantando alto, e Sehun simplesmente não conseguiu mais lutar.

Ele avançou com  _ tanta  _ vontade... Os olhos de Jongin estavam escuros de vontade quando usou o indicador para pressionar os lábios de Sehun, impedindo-o de grudar as bocas.

“Me leva pro carro.” Jongin falou e não soou como um pedido, mas como uma ordem.

Sehun estava duro no jeans e não sabia quando havia acontecido, mas ele sequer pensou em dizer não. Se pensasse, perceberia que aquela era uma ideia horrível, a pior que já teve na vida, porque não havia possibilidade alguma do coração sobreviver a ter Jongin.

Uma vez que soubesse como era beijá-lo, Sehun nunca mais ficaria satisfeito com outra pessoa. Ele iria querer ter Jongin para si, iria querer enrolá-lo nos braços e dormir com ele na mesma cama até que não soubesse mais onde começava um e terminava o outro. Porém, ciente de todo o risco que estava correndo, ainda assim Sehun abriu espaço entre as pessoas quando Chanyeol estava interrompendo a música para subir no palco.

Sehun estava cego para tudo, exceto o corpo que estava queimando de desejo. O carro de Jongin estava estacionado tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade. O carro de Jongin era uma Rover e ainda cheirava a couro e novo quando eles entraram no banco de trás.

“Quero sentar no seu colo.” Jongin falou, e a voz dele estava tão ofegante. Ele nunca falava como se fosse um pedido, ou como se Sehun pudesse negar. Ele apenas comunicava, talvez para não pegá-lo de surpresa. Era óbvio que não precisava de autorização. Sehun era como um morto de fome pelos toques dele. “Sim, isso.”

Jongin se acomodou entre as coxas de Sehun, a cabeça raspando no teto. Ele estava respirando tão pesado, as bochechas vermelhas — mas não parecia tímido. Ele parecia com tanta fome quanto Sehun.

“Você tem medo de mim?” Jongin perguntou de repente, as bocas tão próximas que chegaram a se roçar. O abdômen de Sehun se contorceu, tão cheio de desejo que doeu. “Eu assusto você?”

“Por que eu teria medo de você?” Sehun perguntou de volta, a voz tensa.

“Medo do que eu posso fazer com você.” Jongin sussurrou. Sem música, dentro do carro trancado, até um murmúrio parecia alto demais. “Você nunca quer me tocar muito. Sempre fica tão tenso quando eu tô por perto. Isso me deixa... maluco.”

“Você tá bêbado.” 

“E eu tô mentindo?” Jongin esfregou o nariz contra o dele. “Será que eu não deixei claro o suficiente o que eu quero? Ou será que você não me quer?”

Sehun pulsou entre as pernas. Jongin cheirava a perfume e cigarro, e os olhos dele estavam tão brilhantes. Sehun não conseguiu mais resistir à vontade de agarrá-lo pela bunda, puxando-o para mais perto. O suficiente para que Jongin pudesse sentir rudemente o pau duro de Sehun.

“Essa é uma resposta boa o suficiente pra você?” Sehun perguntou, dentes cerrados com força, a voz apenas um grunhido rouco e sem ar. “Acha que eu não quero você agora?”

Jongin jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, esfregando-se contra o colo do amigo. Daquela maneira, o pescoço dele ficou exposto e soou como um convite para Sehun, que imediatamente cobriu a pele quente. O corpo do amigo respondeu tão bem ao contato. Ele se contorceu, os dedos agarrando rudemente os ombros largos de Sehun, puxando-o para mais perto como se os dois não estivessem perto o suficiente.

“Quero você.” Jongin murmurou, baixo e rouco, a voz quebrada. Ele esfregou pau contra pau, com força, olhos revirando por baixo das pálpebras fechadas. “Quero  _ você _ , porra. Toca em mim.”

Ele nunca era tímido sobre o que queria, algo que encantava Sehun — descobriu que gostava de mantê-lo perto, saciando todos os caprichos e vontades que Jongin pudesse descobrir que queria. Estava mais do que satisfeito em abrir a mão na bunda do amigo, um toque possessivo, puxando-o perto e beijando e mordendo o pescoço exposto, o ar preso nos pulmões.

“Sim...” Jongin murmurou, os movimentos rápidos e sem controle. “Sim.” Ele repetiu, aparentemente sem pensar. “Sehun.”

Sehun deixou que Jongin afastasse o pescoço o suficiente para que os dois se encarassem, e a fome nos olhos dele fez com que Sehun percebesse que estava muito perto do limite. Depois de tanto tempo desejando...

“Sehun.” Jongin repetiu, lábios úmidos.

Não precisava que ele falasse o que queria. Sehun entendeu. Ele nem pensou sobre isso. Naquele momento, não era como se pudesse organizar qualquer resquício de pensamento coerente — apenas grudou as bocas e as línguas se encontraram no meio do caminho, o prazer percorrendo-o em ondas fortes.

Jongin beijava do jeito que Sehun achava que ele beijava — molhado e com dedicação. Ele tomava o que queria e Sehun estava tão feliz em apenas deixar que ele fizesse o que quisesse... Os corpos continuaram se movendo, com força, e de repente eles não conseguiam mais manter um ritmo para o beijo, e ainda assim as bocas ficaram grudadas, apenas se esfregando, enquanto respiravam pesado contra o rosto um do outro.

“Deus, eu... eu vou...” Jongin falou. Ele se mexeu no colo de Sehun, pau pulsando contra pau, e nenhum dos dois conseguia parar por tempo o suficiente para, no mínimo, arrancar a calça. Naquele momento parecia impossível tirar as mãos do amigo. “Por favor.” Ele implorou. Era a primeira vez que ele parecia tão vulnerável.

Jongin gozou com o som mais lindo que Sehun já ouviu. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo no teto do carro, e tremeu por tanto tempo que Sehun o acompanhou não muito tempo depois, pulsando entre as pernas.

“Porra...” Jongin murmurou algum tempo depois contra a curva do pescoço de Sehun.

Era mais ou menos uma maneira de expressar um sentimento.

Realmente...  _ porra _ .

*

Sehun dirigiu. Jongin continuou no banco de trás, as pernas espremidas enquanto ele se deitava na vertical, um dos braços em cima dos olhos. Ele estava respirando pesado, barulhento, mas fora isso não estava emitindo som algum.

Era estranho não ter bebido nem uma única gota de álcool e mesmo assim se sentir tão embriagado. Sehun dirigiu cuidadosamente, não ultrapassou sinais vermelhos mesmo com as ruas desertas durante a madrugada, e lambeu os próprios lábios incontáveis vezes — ainda estava com o gosto de Jongin neles, extremamente sensíveis e inchados.

Jongin estava acordado quando eles chegaram, apesar de ter ficado imóvel na metade do caminho. Ele andou em linha reta quando saiu do carro, apesar de parecer embriagado, e os dois pararam na porta, um olhando para o outro.

De todas as coisas que Jongin poderia fazer, Sehun não pensou que ele se inclinaria em sua direção, a boca tão quente e desejável quanto era no carro, procurando seus lábios para outro beijo. Conscientemente, pensou que deveria lutar contra isso, mas Jongin era tão quente e Sehun queria  _ tanto _ ... Eles se beijaram, molhado e barulhento, até que pararam contra a porta de entrada da casa de Jongin, o ar faltando para os dois.

“Entra.” Jongin pediu, puxando-o para mais perto, naquela voz que usava quando sabia que estava pedindo algo que Sehun queria. “Passa a noite comigo, vamos terminar o que começamos no carro.”

O pedido fez o sangue de Sehun correr furiosamente, a cabeça de repente leve. Jongin estava pontuando cada palavra com beijos, deslizando a boca pelo queixo, pela boca, terminando em uma parte sensível na parte de trás de sua orelha. Era tão bom, mas ao mesmo tempo era o suficiente para que Sehun percebesse o que estava fazendo. Ele não podia... Ele não deveria fazer isso. Ele não aguentava mais aquela montanha-russa de emoções, sem saber o que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Passar uma noite com Jongin seria um sonho, mas e depois? Sehun era apenas uma pessoa que Jongin queria quando estava bêbado e carente, e até mesmo ele sabia que merecia mais do que isso.

No entanto, mesmo com essa convicção, ainda assim foi difícil afastá-lo. Principalmente quando Jongin olhou para ele com olhos confusos, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas. Talvez nem ele pensasse que Sehun seria forte o suficiente para recusar o convite.

“Sehun?”

“Eu só...” Ele fez uma pausa para pensar no que poderia falar. Não era como se não quisesse Jongin e a reação do corpo era muito visível, pressionado contra o estômago dele. “Você não sabe o que tá fazendo.”

Jongin abriu a boca como se fosse dizer que sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo, um raio de desafio brilhando nas feições bonitas, antes de fechar a boca e soltar o ar. Ele se moveu para trás e não cambaleou. Ele não parecia bêbado, mas não agiria daquela maneira se estivesse sóbrio.

Mais de uma vez naquela noite Sehun desejou que Jongin estivesse sóbrio. Que ele fizesse e dissesse todas aquelas coisas quando não tivesse virado alguns copos de bebida.

“Eu entendo.” Ele disse, devagar. As palavras soaram perfeitas e claras. “Tudo bem. Eu só...” Jongin desviou os olhos. “Me manda uma mensagem quando chegar?”

Com alguma dor, Sehun percebeu que queria que Jongin insistisse. Mas ele não. Apenas ficou lá, olhos muito expressivos e brilhantes, esperando que o melhor amigo concordasse. Foi quando percebeu que ele provavelmente não falaria sobre isso na manhã seguinte, como se não houvesse acontecido, como se Sehun não estivesse plenamente consciente do que estava fazendo a cada vez que o tocou.

“Claro.”

Jongin assentiu. Os cabelos dele estavam brilhantes, os lábios mais inchados do que normalmente eram. Sehun precisou de uma força de vontade anormal para conseguir desviar os olhos e dar as costas.

Ele ouviu Jongin dizer as últimas palavras, mas não se virou.

“Se você mudar de ideia...”

Soou como um pedido dessa vez.

*

“Quando o Jongin enviou pra nós a sua música, eu já sabia que íamos nos dar bem.”

Chanyeol estava falando ininterruptamente pelos últimos vinte minutos, enquanto eles estavam no Drive Thru do Burger King durante o horário de almoço. Sehun tinha começado a filtrar as coisas que o amigo falava, pegando palavras chaves aqui e ali e apagando todo o resto. Sehun, mesmo sendo geralmente bem fechado, tinha amigos que gostavam de falar e ele estava feliz em apenas ouvir.

Sehun, que estava mexendo no celular, ouviu uma palavra chave.

_ Jongin _ .

“O que você disse?”

“Hã?”

“Agora. Você disse que Jongin enviou uma música pra você.”

“Ah...” A expressão de Chanyeol suavizou. “Eu nunca te disse isso?”

“Não. Você tinha dito que achou a música no Facebook.”

“Eu achei no Facebook porque Jongin me enviou um link. Ele acompanha o canal no youtube há algum tempo e disse que eu provavelmente gostaria do que você produz.”

Sehun olhou para frente, para os faróis acesos da Mercedes parado na frente dos dois.

“Por que ele faria isso?” Sehun questionou, sem saber se estava esperando uma resposta de Chanyeol.

“Porque ele sabe que você é bom e ao invés de tentar investir nisso você tá trabalhando em um McDonalds.”

“Não tem problema trabalhar no McDonalds.”

“Não tem. Mas não é isso que você quer e mesmo assim não estava indo atrás.”

“Você sabe como é difícil fazer música hoje em dia. Quantos grupos de Kpop debutam por mês? Tipo, não faz sentido eu perder meu tempo se nem sou tão bom assim.”

“Cara.” Chanyeol disse. O Mercedes na frente dos dois avançou um pouco e eles se moveram atrás. “Com esse tipo de pensamento negativo você não vai mesmo pra lugar nenhum. Você tem talento.”

Sehun queria discordar, mas ele não estava conseguindo nem mesmo encontrar um argumento de tão absurdo que toda a situação parecia. Ao invés disso, apenas pegou o celular e abriu o chat de mensagens de Jongin, onde havia uma infinidade de novos textos e fotos enviados no decorrer da semana.

Todas as respostas de Sehun eram monossilábicas.

*

Na sexta-feira Loey, MQ e Sehun se apresentaram em um lugar maior do que todas as outras vezes. O dono era um velho amigo da família, Chanyeol disse, e ele gostou do som após ver alguns vídeos do NNQ — agora Sehun era extremamente frequente nos vídeos.

Jongin estava lá na plateia, e nem saberia dizer como ele ficou sabendo, mas o amigo passou toda a apresentação contra a parede mais afastada, fitando-o com olhos brilhantes e focados. Quando terminaram de tocar a última da noite — uma original chamada  _ 1 Billion Views _ —, Jongin se aproximou do backstage.

Ele não estava com nenhuma bebida na mão quando sorriu assim que recebeu autorização para acompanhá-los para a área reservada para os artistas da noite.

“Você foi incrível.” Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou quando os dois pararam no quarto onde Sehun poderia trocar de roupa. Ele nem hesitou antes de entrar e fechar a porta, mantendo-os isolados das outras pessoas que estavam passando. “Mas você sabe disso, certo? Você sempre é, tipo, incrível.”

Sehun assentiu com a cabeça. Olhar para Jongin, mais do que nunca, fazia o estômago afundar em sentimentos que não queria nem pensar em nomear.

“Jongin...”

“Não, espera.” Jongin disse. Ele começou a mexer nervosamente na barra da camisa. “Eu quero dizer que você realmente foi incrível, não só dessa vez, mas literalmente todas as vezes que você faz alguma coisa, independente do que é. Eu te vi cantar a primeira vez, escutei a letra das músicas que você fez, e eu apenas...” Jongin estava ofegante. “Eu só quero dizer que você é perfeito em tudo. Em absolutamente todas as coisas que faz. E eu quero dizer isso todas as vezes, não só na música, mas em tudo...”

“Jongin, você...”

“Me escuta, Sehun, por favor.” Havia alguma coisa lá. Sehun ficou parado no mesmo lugar, os olhos fitando atentamente o melhor amigo. “Eu gosto de você. Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu no carro.”

De todas as coisas, essa foi a que mais chocou Sehun. Eles não falaram sobre o que aconteceu e pensou que Jongin não se lembrava ou que simplesmente se arrependeu. Jongin olhou para ele, ainda hesitante, antes de continuar.

“Eu gosto de você há séculos e eu não aguento mais não poder dizer isso. E tudo bem se você me odeia, e tudo bem se você não quer, mas...”

“Você tá bêbado.” Sehun murmurou, interrompendo-o.

Jongin piscou, parecendo confuso.

“Eu não bebi.”

“Você não bebeu?”

“Nada. Nem um gole. Eu nunca estive tão sóbrio na minha vida. Eu só quero que você saiba... eu quero você. E você foi incrível hoje, e tudo bem se você não quiser nunca ma-puftmm...”

Sehun calou Jongin com um beijo.

Dessa vez, o beijo não tinha gosto de álcool.

A primeira coisa que Jongin fez foi passar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Sehun e rir como se fosse a piada mais engraçada de todos os tempos.

E era mesmo. Sehun poderia rir para sempre.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
